


Speak Up

by HuaFeiHua



Series: Bereft [1]
Category: Flip Flappers (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Introspection, Love Confessions, Post episode 10, Unrequited Love, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuaFeiHua/pseuds/HuaFeiHua
Summary: Yayaka has always been told, "silence is golden," and that, "children should be seen and not heard." So what happens when she speaks her mind?





	

Words. They were so simple. They were just a set of squiggles that set off an image in one’s mind.

Silence. Now that was also so simple. It required no thinking, no effort, no energy to do. 

Children should be seen and not heard. That simple phrase had been drilled into Yayaka’s head for as long as she could remember, from before the selection tests up until even now, during missions. She was a child. She should not be heard. She should only be seen.

Children should only speak when spoken to. Yayaka learned that lesson the hard way. She still had the scars on her back, hidden from sight, to tell the tale.

Her first opportunity to speak as she pleased was when she first met Cocona at the facility. It was her first mission. Her heart beat violently in her chest as she spoke, calmly, easily, as though she hadn’t a care in the world.

The naїve girl had fallen for it and in turn, Yayaka had fallen for her.

“ _ Cocona, let me be straight with you; I– _ ”

Then came the explosion, Toto and Yuyu busting a hole through the wall and at the same time, through her hopes and thoughts and dreams. Cocona was whisked away by that pink-haired annoyance, on that stupid hoverboard, doing that dumb thing they always did.

It had taken her hours of contemplation to even open her mouth and begin to say those words. To open her mouth and to say those words, it took so much. She put so much thought, so much effort, so much of  _ herself _ into those words. Yet she could not finish them.

She pulled from deep within herself, her most intense wishes and desires, in order to confess. 

Yet, here she was. Pouring her feelings out into herself, and coming to terms with them. She wanted to cry, but it felt good to be honest with herself. 

She heard the door open. She checked her watch; it was around the time when Cocona came into the office and they would talk. She yanked open the curtains and nearly fell off of her cot. Spotting Cocona, she called out her name.

She turned, making Yayaka instantly regret her words. 

_ Silence is golden _ . Their words rang through her head. They chided her, for speaking out of turn, for being so loud, for calling out to someone who obviously didn’t care for her. She bit her tongue so hard it nearly bled.

Cocona stared at her, half with confusion, half with expectation. “Yayaka…?”

_ Silence is golden, _ they chided.

“I love you,” she blurted. 

_ Silence is golden, _ they scolded.

Cocona blinked, obviously taken aback.

_ But speaking... _

“I’m sorry,” she continued.

_ Is priceless. _

Cocona’s face softened. “It’s okay.”

_ So speak up. _

**Author's Note:**

> "silence is golden but speaking is priceless". it's just a line i stole from my sister's speech and debate shirt HAHAHA. man i don't ship anything in this fandom, but i guess this could just count as unrequited love?? idk.


End file.
